wings_of_fire_is_awesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerboa4's OCs
DO NOT USE WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF JERBOA4!! Name: Tribe: Gender: Appearance: Abilities: Other: Family Trees: Rhino x Sandstorm = Sandquake'' ''Tsunami x Riptide = Princess Ocean SEAWINGS: Name: Princess Ocean Tribe: Seawing Gender: female Appearance: Tsunami but with a lighter tint of blue Abilities: Normal Sea powers...She can control the oceans currents to make her a faster swimmer she can also make whirlpools Personality: Other: She is the daughter of Tsunami and Riptide (FAV SHIP CONFIRMED!! XD) MUDWINGS: Name: Rhino Tribe: Mudwing Gender: Male Appearance: A light/dark brown with warm amber colors on his back kind of like Clay Abilities: Normal mudwing powers Other: SandQuake's father ICEWINGS: Name: Snowwater Nickname: Water Tribe: Icewings Gender: Female Appearence: A smooth figure with whiteish bluish scales Abilities: Normal Icewing abilites, Animus Other: A warrior, trained by Queen Glacier herself, with help from the best trainers in the land. NIGHTWINGS: Name: Futureseer Tribe: Nightwings Gender: female Appearance: Midnight black with very vivid stars under her wings.Some say that she is a star goddess but not very often Abilities: She can see the future very well, Kind of like Clearsight but she is not as good Personality: Kind most of the time but when you get her mad... Other: She likes to sleep under the stars, She likes how they fade and get brighter. She also likes to read and swim SKYWINGS: SANDWINGS: Name: Sandstorm Tribe: Sandwing Gender: Female Appearance: sandy yellow with white horns, claws, and barb Abilities: Normal Sandwing abilities and assassin abilities Other: She is SandQuake's mother RAINWINGS: Name: Tulip Tribe: Rainwings Gender: Female Appearance: Rainwings are always changing Abilities: Able to shapeshift into animals and other tribes Other: She knows how to read HYBRIDS: Name: SnowCardinal (Snow) Tribe: Ice\sky (3/4 Ice 1/4 sky) Gender: female Appearance: She has the complete body of an icewing except for her spikes, wings and her horns.Her wings are slightly larger and her spikes have a red tint at the end and they are a blood orange at the tips of her spikes.Her horns like a skywings although they are gray.She also has slightly larger wings. Personality: She is smart and knows how to get herself out of situations well ____ Name: Hidder Tribe: Sky/rain (3/4 rain 1/4 sky) Gender: female Appearance: she is a rainwing....But she is mostly a calm blue that swirls beautifully Abilities: normal rainwing powers except her venom is a bit weaker but is a bit hotter than most rainwings Personality: To be determined Other: Her parents were killed in front of her by scavengers so she hates and despises scavengers, she was born on a battlefield. She is a GREAT fighter ___ Name: Sandquake Tribe: Sand\mud Gender: female Appearance: She is a muddy sand color with a light soft brown underbelly Abilities: She has a barb just it's not as strong as most sandwings Other: There is a chance that her parents were killed trying to save her egg but their death was not comfirmed ___ Name: Treefox Tribe: Rainwing/Icewing Gender: Female Personality: Happy and bubbly, most of the time. Secretly very sharp, everybody thinks her as wierd little dragonet, an that's what she wants them to think. On a test she tries not to get perfect grades Description: Pure white with sharp neck icicles, when she disappers she is not completely gone, there is always a cold white spot in the air where she is, but she has gotten better and camoflaging Curse: Her emotions are always hightend, When she is sad she is SUPER depressed, and the only way to cheer her up is chocolate cookies. When she is happy, she get REALLY happy. And so on. Powers: Normal Rainwing powers, other than the curse ___ Category:Characters Category:Ocs